Fan:Artilimon
Artilimon (Name from Artillery) is a Digimon whose name remains the same regardless of the stage, but it goes all the way from Fresh to a mighty Super Ultimate stage. It's line is a counterpart to Theridramon's line based on , the first and last Greek letters in the Greek alphabet. In this case, Theridramon is the Alpha and Artilimon is the Omega. They represent the beginning of the universe and organic life (Theridramon), and the start of the mechanical age in Sci-Fi when machines arise, potentially being the end of organic life in some scenarios (Artilimon). In this case, both Digimon vow to destroy each other for such reasons. Artilimon (Ultimate) Artilimon is a prototype extraterrestrial Digimon that was Ebemon's attempt to recreate a cybernetic version of Arkadimon. It is still very much a WIP for how powerful it is. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Artilimon (Ultimate) digivolves from it's Champion level counterpart at Level 70 with 100,000 Machine Exp. Artilimon (Mega) Artilimon is an extraterrestrial Digimon that is Ebemon's experiment on Arkadimon's DNA, which was used to create a robotic replica they can use for invasion of other colonies. Like Arkadimon, Artilimon's name stays the same regardless of the stage it's in. It's intelligence is said to surpass any known Digimon to exist. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions It is designed as a parallel to the Pokemon Metagross, as it is obtained as it's Fresh Stage as a gift for beating the main story when you travel back to XILA-Mon's domain. A lone DigiEgg will be floating in Neptune's atmosphere, which hatches into Artilimon when it's hatching requirements are met. Like Beldum and Metang, it's attack options are severly limited compared to the amount of skills that it's Mega stage can learn. Artilimon (Mega) learns the most skills by level-up than any other Digimon because of this. It digivolves from it's Ultimate stage equivalent at Level 70 with 1,000,000 Machine Exp. It is a counterpart to Theridramon, favoring a more slow and bulky playstyle compared to Theridramon's fast and offensive playstyle, thus having higher HP, Defense, and Wisdom growth rates than Theridramon. Regardless, both have the same Attack growth rate. It is also fought in Theridramon's Fortress as a guard to one of the throne room keys. Sometimes Theridramon feels his not anywhere near as tough as his Artilimon guard. Artilimon (Super Ultimate) The long sought rival to Theridramon's Super Ultimate stage, Artilimon is no disappointment. They say rivalries can go a very long way, and thus Artilimon was quick to digivolve into a Super Ultimate Level Digimon the moment a Super Ultimate version of Theridramon was discovered. Like Theridramon was trained by Solarismon, Lord of all evil and the ultimate light, to become Super Ultimate, Artilimon was trained by Lunarismon, Lord of all good and the ultimate darkness, in-order to reach it's fullest potential as well. Compared to Theridramon which is the Alpha, representing the ultimate hero, Artilimon is the Omega, representing the ultimate evil. Both forces are practically untouchable by Dragoramon's abilities, but how they are is what is unknown. It's upper arms are powerful drill arms, it's right lower arm is a flamethrower type laser cannon, and the left lower arm is a machine gun-like laser cannon with longer range than the former ranged attack arm. Resembling a Dinosaur in this stage, it's rivalry with Theridramon is most prominent now. The appearance of it's eyes are a reference to some robotic beings in certain shows, but the eye details themselves are based on the Pokemon Genesect's. However, the entire design itself is a homage to E-101 Beta MK II, which the entire line is a homage to. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions After a series of boss runs against Metal Empire Digimon, using ONLY Theridramon (Super Ultimate), Artilimon represents itself as the final opponent in the quest, which as mentioned, is a boss rush of Metal Empire Digimon, but each are fought in different locations. Artilimon (Super Ultimate) is fought in the ruins of Theridramon's fortress, and it's Speed stat will be the first thing you'll notice in the battle if you take the quest as early as possible, as usually, it'll move several turns before you even get a chance to react. It's signature trait, Blurring Speed, is what makes it so fast as the first 5 turns in battle are given to Artilimon so that it will ALWAYS move first UNLESS your Digimon's speed stats are higher. If the opponent and Artilimon's Speed stats tie, Artilimon will move first. Artilimon digivolves from it's Mega stage of the same name at Level 201 with 10,000,000 Machine Exp.